


Fish Lips

by angharad



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad/pseuds/angharad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridiculousness spawned from my RP blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Lips

Souji carefully took the trout off of the hook, knowing that he could put it back in the water. He’d been too diligent in his fishing today, and there wasn’t room anywhere but back in the river for the trout. She was a pretty thing, really. Souji looked at her lips, firm and white and puckered up with a hint of blood still coming down. He understood her pain as she tried to draw air through her flapping gills. So he expressed his apology in the only way he knew how: with a kiss. He pressed his lips against the trout’s mouth and tried to let her know what he was sorry that he could not give her more of a purpose in life… and then she bit his tongue and he flung her into the water without thinking.

The old man behind him cleared his throat. “If generally helps, if you’re wanting to make out with your fish, to use a net instead.”


End file.
